Cerulean Dreams
by Nukem999
Summary: A boy named Patch starts having dreams about Kidd, but then one day he actually meets her. It turns out Patch is falling in love with Kidd who's a bit distracted. She thinks Lynx is still alive! Can Patch help Kidd? is Lynx really alive? is Kidd crazy?
1. A Dream Come True

Cerulean Dreams  
Chapter 1: A dream come true

Major warning about this story THIS IS MY FIRST ONE! I've never really done a Chrono Cross story until now so please don't flame me to hell. Now I want to mention on a more personal note that I have a huge love for the character Kidd, and I've always wanted to make a story with her. Now no offense to fans of Serge/Kidd romance but Serge is not in this story. I wanted to use my own guy and I hope that doesn't bug any of you.

Another thing, don't be surprised if Kidd doesn't act accurately 100 to how she does in the game. This story will take place after Lynx's death, (yes I know different from the game). Also the story will be narrated by the main character as it seen through his eyes, that's all for now sit back and enjoy!

My eyes are opened; both wide open for the first time. But that's impossible. I'm on a beach, a beautiful beach with sand white and soft to the touch, the sky has never looked more gorgeously blue then it does now. Is this a dream? I can't tell it seems so real, so wonderfully real. The crisp sea air tickling your nose, the rush of warm waters splashing over your shoes, cool breezes brushing across your hair and face, and you bask in its lovely glory.

My skin feels so warm and wonderful by that breeze, I close my eyes again just to make sure this is no fairy tale. When one dreams at night or day, it is nearly impossible to tell whether FATE is mocking you or simply helping you. The worlds of reality and the dream world can be the cruelest places in existence, tempting you with haunting images of pure beauty. My mind is bombarding itself with questions of what this is or why this is to be here.

Me? I simply don't care, I just want to suck it up before God banishes me from heaven when my eyes open for the next. I hear a noise, my lips gasp as I turn around, and I pray to God blindness doesn't deal its hand to me now. Just when I thought this beautiful land of Fantasy Ocean and heavenly perfection couldn't get any better, I swear my jaw nearly dropped down. There was someone at the ocean's edge, no not a someone an..an angel.

In all my years of existence seeing filthy creatures both human and inhuman alike, never has such a form of beauty blessed my heart with such warmth. I can feel my heart muscle beating like the devil himself set it on fire. She's wearing brown boots and white bandage like stripping around her ankles. Her legs are long and smooth, muscular at the thigh. My god, her skin looks like pure angel's cream. My forehead is filling with sweat, my mouth is dry.

That girl's skin looked softer then even the smoothest of seas, she had a short red skirt that rode just a bit above those beautiful legs. The skirt was red, a royal red it seems with a gold rim around the bottom base of it. Brown belt wrapped around the top, and I saw another gold rim just above that. The girl's belly was bare, and it looked just as soft and gentle as she did. This was madness. I'm falling in love with a girl without even seeing her face.

Those hands encased in brown leather gloves, attached to slender and yet child like arms. But they looked so soft and yet so powerful, amazing. The sleeves of her vest stopped just above her elbow, arms had white tiger stripes painted on them. The vest was red and had the same gold rim lining fixture around its edged, the vest was covering a torn white shirt. Her belly bared above breasts covered by the white shirt. I swallow a gulp and look forward.

My eyes catch a purple necklace, it sparkles with the same beauty as her gorgeous skin and body. Blonde hair sways in the wind, golden blonde tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon. My god I think I'm gonna faint. NO, no, not now, I cannot sleep a wink until I see the face of this angel, this goddess. Suddenly she turns, I stutter and simply stop dead frozen in my tracks. The girl turned around and reveals her innocent child like face, she's beautiful.

More tiger white stripes were painted on those soft sweet cheeks of hers, they looked softer then a angel's pillow. And those eyes, my god I can hardly breathe. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, cerulean blue to be exact. You can get lost in eyes like those, there the epitome of beautiful perfection. The girl smiles at me, my soul burns my heart with love, and she smiled at ME! The girl extends her hand, I lean in and stare deep, deep into her eyes.

And then...

"NO!"

My head tilts up and my voice is heard screaming across the island like a banshee in chains. I can feel sweat dripping off my brow as I wipe it off with a brush of my shaggy green fingerless gloves. "It was just a dream, just..the best god dam dream I've ever had" I whisper to myself. I guess FATE just likes to toy with me, yeah well I'm sick of it. My dark rock blue eyes look at my pack and I see my name engraved on the traveling sack.

"Patch Roddamus"

That name means nothing to me, as does my life, my existence, just like it does to everyone else. My short spiky black hair blows in the wind, I stare out at the world from my room at the local tavern Inn. The sky is as black as my soul. "Must be really late at night, sigh why can't I wake up early in the morning instead of early in the night" I ask myself. The life of a solo traveling adventurer can be hard on a boy's soul, especially with no friends.

I blink soft my blue across the table, and a sigh at my raggedy clothes. Nothing but patched up, stitched up, clothes I've simply strewn together time to time. "I'm a bum and worst of all..I'm a lonely bum" I said. Perhaps the next day would bless better angels on my weary self, of course I don't expect anything to happen. But as I lay my black hair back on my pillow and stare out at the endless sky of stars I wonder aloud to myself.

"Who was that beautiful girl? Will I ever meet her? Is she even real? Did I just dream her up? I wonder..I wonder".

Sorry! I know it's kind of short but just wanted to know if I was on the right level with you guys, hope you enjoyed reading it. Tell me if you want more, or nothing, or whatever just review please.

To be continued..


	2. Fate's Mistake

Fate's Mistake

This is the author again. I want you guys to know that this writing style isn't permanent; I'm just trying something new. If you don't like this first person view of the story, please tell me and I can change it. I look forward to your reviews.

"Ugh can't the sun be any less bright and shinier sigh" I moan as the beautiful golden rays of the sun burn my eyes like fire ants. Sticky mounds of saliva wetly smacking around in my lips as I rise up from slumber. I yawn and wipe my eyes with my fingerless green gloves with a soft breathe. "FATE knows what time it is I better get some food in me before I drop again" I laugh softly to myself as I sit up. I jump into my patched clothing.

Over the years of my traveling you'd expect a person would end up with a whole gang of adventurers and such, but not me. All I've gotten is a bunch of sights, eye candies, and a whole lot of loneliness. Traveling from city to city, town to town, looking for work, money, food, and FATE forbid companionship. But you never what one day may bring so might as well get moving. I tightly tie my brown boots over my feet, grab my bag & head out.

Few minutes pass and I arrive down at the local tavern, passing by smiling patrons, lush green trees that hover above beautiful seas of cerulean blue. "Hey Gasher old buddy you got anything for me?" I ask happily to the tavern's bar keeper. Every time I look at Gasher I swear his face gets grouchier and more stone like. His yellow eyes were barely seen by sagging mounds of flesh that come from his big thick bushy brick red eyebrows.

Gasher also had a red beard connecting just up to his sideburns that streaked the side of his grizzly like face. And that goofy ass chef hat that he always wears, he doesn't even cook! "Sorry patch but nothing getting out of bed worthy so to speak, few crappy porting jobs for cargo ships" Gasher said. I curse silently under my breathe and kick a chair lightly with my brown boot. Porting jobs for cargo ship paid little and sucked worse then clean up duty.

"Sorry to bother you mate but have you seen anyone that looks like this?" a sweet female voice said from behind. I shrug and turn to see and I swear my eyes literally popped from their sockets, there right before my eyes, asking those questions, it was her, THE DREAM GIRL! Beautiful soft tiger painted cheeks, golden blonde hair, red skirt, long legs, purple necklace, it's the girl. Her cerulean eyes turn to me with a puzzled look & wipe my head furiously.

The beautiful girl approached me and I swear my heart was ready to explode, she looked puzzle and half curious of me. "Gulp, a girl no my DREAM girl is coming towards me..this is unreal" I utter to myself. Brown gloves flex as a picture was shown to my face. My blue eyes fall upon what appeared to be a cat demi human. The guy in the picture had dark brown fur, big cat whiskers and sharp fangs, plus a weird blue royal like hat.

A sweet voice asked "Hey mate you wouldn't happen to know where this bloke is now do you?" she asked me. "Well sorry if I sound rude but isn't that a picture of Lynx, the owner of the dragon tear of fate?" I ask curiously. My black hair itched slightly, I rubbed it and stared as the girl's eyes lit up and she smiled nodding a bit "Yup that's him". I laugh nervously, maybe she doesn't know, man she doesn't know that Lynx died about half a year ago.

That's how I recognized his face, every hunter, traveler, and adventurer heard he was destroyed by that stranger from "The Other World" way back. Better break it to her carefully "I hate to break this to you miss and I really do, but Lynx died a huh". Strange, the girl was backing away from me, her blue eyes are widening in fear. It's as if she was staring into the devil's eyes. "Hey uh miss what's the matter look I'm sorry that he" once again I stop.

Suddenly I gazed into her beautiful eyes and realized why she was backing away, why her beautiful cheeks chilled with the horror of blue faced fear. IN her eyes, her lovely cerulean eyes the reflection wasn't showing me, it showed...LYNX? "Finally found you ya bleeding bastard, you took everything that was important away from me. Well now I'm going to return the favor, by taking YOUR HEAD" the girl screamed pulling out a dagger.

"AH look miss I'm not Lynx my name is Patch and I GAHH" I scream out as I drop to the ground from my chair, barely missing her dagger's swing. Gasher reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, he snorted "No decapitating in my bar missy". The girl growled back and crashed a devastating head butt into Gasher's face, I watched in awe as he dropped face down unconscious. "What a woman I AH" got to keep alert, I barely missed that dagger throw.

My boots flip up and land as he I return to right side standing up, the girl grabbed her dagger and started madly swinging it at my face and head. Each swipe of steel came closer and closer to nipping at my black hair and skin. "Is this what every guy goes through just to help out a pretty face?" I ask, the girl stops and blinks at me, she looks confused or lost or something. Here's my chance I thought, I bend down and swing my leg into a low kick.

The kick connected with the girl's wobbly smooth skinned legs, her ankles collapse as she lands on her backside grunting in pain. "Now let's just I WAH" my voice yells out, my cheeks are burning like there on fire. I'm staring directly into the blonde girl's panties as her legs were raised in the air. The girl sat up and gasped blushing a crimson red; she growled angrily and leapt at me screeching. Panicking I dropped down and raised a leg up.

The events unfold before my widening blue eyes liker in slow motion. My brown boot pushed against the bare baby smooth flesh of the girl's belly; unwittingly I pushed on it and shoved forward. Another squeaking squeal formed into a scream, the girl was flipped over my head and crashing into a table. "Miss oh my god I'm so sorry" I stuttered as I walked up to her, only to receive a boot to my black haired head. Stumbled steps caused me to fall.

Fear filled eyes widen as the girl was now on top of me, I felt my throat tighten and sweat pour down my face. It felt so wrong to be afraid of someone so beautiful. The girl was sitting on my chest and pinning my legs down, her dagger aimed at my throat as she hissed like a wild animal. "Die Lynx you hear me? I want you to DIE" the girl screamed and slammed the dagger down. But at the very last second as I widened my eyes, she stopped.

Instead of closing my eyes as I started to feel tears slowly form and mold into view, I stared into the sweet and youthful face of death. Now that same face was contorted with a baffled and sweet fully confused look on her face. Cerulean eyes melted away the image of that black cat demon Lynx, and slowly my face was reflecting in the girl's eyes. She gasped as her sweet cheeks became adorably flustered. "Oh bloody hell not again" she said.

The girl got up and immediately sheathed her dagger into her brown jeweled holster, her brown gloved hands reaching to help me back up. "Bloody moons I'm really, really sorry about that mate, must have phased out. That's been happening a lot, I seem to keep mistaking people for Lynx" the girl said. Laughter quietly escapes me as I shake my hair free of dust replying "Think nothing of it miss I'm just glad I could bring you back to reality.

My manners part of my brain must still be dizzy, I'm Patch" I extend my green gloved hand to her. Sweet giggling laughter escaped the girl's lips, it sounded so sweet and lovely. "A real sorry bloke I am once again Patch, and by the way me name's Kidd" the girl replied. We shook hands and I smiled nodding to her, unable to tear my eyes away from such beautiful cerulean orbs. Kidd apologized to the others and slowly turned towards the exit door.

My face felt red as fire ball as I watched her cute little rump wave as she walked out, her red and gold skirt seemingly taunting me. "HEY Kidd wait up I need to ask you something" I call out as I run to her. Kidd stops and turns looking to Patch with a curious glance on her young tiger painted cheeks. "What's the question mate?" Kidd asked, "Why is it you're here I mean why this island? Is it because of this Lynx character?" I reply softly.

A slow nod answers my question; I can tell by the look on her face she hates talking about him. "Aye, everyone here says he's dead but I swear I saw the bastard make his way over to this island" Kidd said. Lightly I scratch my black hair and respond "Well I don't recall seeing a dead man er demi human around here, but I'm not totally useless". Kidd smirked "And how's that mate?", I smile "You need a guide to direct your way over the island.

Take me with you and let me help you find Lynx, I'm sure with your expert skills and my knowledge we can find Lynx in no time". Golden locks shake a bit as Kidd bites her soft full lips, "I don't know Patch, this is between me and Lynx and I don't want you" "I'll work for free, anything" I add. Kidd gasped a bit and smiled softly as she looked to him crossingly, "Seems to me you want the company of sweet vulnerable little girl with ya huh Patch?".

I burst into laughter as my cheeks brightly blushed with incredibly bashful shyness. "Vulnerable, not even close, adorably sweet and cute, bloody well right" I reply with a warm smile. Rosy blushes appeared over Kidd's cheeks as she too tried to hide the warm rosy colors. "Sneaky little sweet talker..oh all right ye can come along" Kidd said with a smirking smile. I stifle a YES in my mind as I smile and eagerly head off onto Kidd's quest.

To find adventure..

To find excitement..

To find Lynx..

And love? ..we'll see!

To be continued..


	3. Scratching The Surface

Scratching the Surface  
  
A screaming hulk of a man in ragged dark bearskins raged as he slammed his gorilla-sized knuckles, and muscled forearms into the ground. Collapsing piles of dirt and stone literally exploded under the awesome might of his muscle. The brute of a man growled as his stone gray eyes noticed the blonde beauty he was aiming for had disappeared. "Look mate cool it, I don't want to fight you I just want some bloody information" a voice said.  
  
The massive hulk sized brute snorted smoke as he tuned his shaggy dark haired heads towards the voice. Angry eyes glaring at the beautiful image of golden locks, red skirt, and a sweet pair of tiger painted cheeks, Kidd to be exact. "Please I have no reason to fight you just tell me where Lynx is" Kidd asked, speaking sweetly and sincerely to the monstrous man. But no matter how dearly or delicately she pleaded the fury in the man would not fade.  
  
"Smart mouthed little trollop, how dare you bring up such a monster in my presence, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT," the man said as he removed a blade. The sword was short and curved like the half moon, a long dagger bent sort of like a boomerang. Kidd eeped and ducked to the left and right, pumping her bare legs and calf muscles to use her small speed evasively, dodging the blade. Meanwhile more rowdy men were continuing the fight.  
  
Patch panted furiously as he ran his dark brown patched up boots into a frenzy, running from a horde of angry fist swinging goons. Bottles and stones were chucked as they snarled "No one mentions Lynx to us, YEAH were going to rip out your tongue so you never speak of him again". Patch sighed, "Awe come on guys give me a break UGH not that kind". The 4 goons chasing him tackled the boy down; they dog piled over Patch's form.  
  
Stitched up dark shirt and light brown pants were ruffled as the men swarmed over Patch, he growled as fingerless green gloved fingers couldn't reach his weapon. Kidd was now clanging sparks with her own dagger to the brutes, dodging his swipes and clashing her blade of steel against his own. The man raised the blade up in a stabbing motion; Kidd smirked and leapt off her brown boots in a air born dash right towards the large man's face.  
  
"What the ULK" the man groaned as Kidd stepped over his face with one slender leg, and then jammed her other foot into the back of his skull. The roaring giant snarled and staggered a bit just as Kidd landed behind him. "WITCH" the man, shouted as he quickly turned around, Kidd gasped as she was smashed across her soft cheeks by a gargantuan pair of knuckles. The girl dropped at the brute's mercy, Kidd saw the blade rise high into the air.  
  
Rock blue eyes widen in horror at the sight, Patch's orbs reflected the wicked image of the man preparing to end Kidd's young life. "NO" Patch screamed violently, the boy summoned the furious strength that fueled his heart as he shoved the men off with a mighty toss. Without even bothering to search for a weapon Patch rushed towards the giant man, he reared back his green-gloved fist and plowed it into the man's massive gut with a thrust.  
  
"Take that you heartless little" Patch's lips stopped as he looked up, sweat drops trickle off his trembling eyebrows as he noticed something very bad. The punch hadn't affected the giant at all. The man frowned and turned his attention towards Patch, "Little? Big and MAD is more like it now BUG OFF" the man swatted Patch away with one swipe. At that very moment Kidd's beautiful cerulean eyes widened and watched Patch fly off in pain.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice" Kidd said as she growled and flared a magical surge of fire energy across her gloved fist, Kidd struck the man's legs with it. Screams of fear and girly sounding yells echoed from the giant man, his pants were literally set on fire and he was dancing madly to put them out. Leaving Kidd wide open for a high sized jump from a large stone, and rearing back one of her bare legs and slamming it across the man's face.  
  
Groans, bruises, and a bleeding nose leaked out from the giant as he collapsed with a grunt, unconscious and out matched. A smirk painted her soft sweet creamy cheeks and lips as Kidd padded her gloves free of dust. "Serves you right bloody psychopath, although..I didn't hit him hard enough to break his nose" Kidd said, scratching her golden blonde hair. Patch groaned as he slowly sat up and sighed, lifting blue eyes upward.  
  
With a gulp and a sweat drop, Patch unfortunately had just discovered why the man had a bleeding nose before he fell. Patch pointed his green-gloved finger at Kidd's red skirt, "Uh Kidd?" he asked nervously. Curious cerulean orbs blink in confusion as Kidd looks down, her cheeks turn crimson red seeing her skirt was torn off and her panties were in view. Kidd looked up with blushing cheeks, seeing Patch's face was painted with the same colors.  
  
"PERVERT" Kidd screamed as she immediately slapped the boy across the face, running off to a close tree to cover her bared underwear. Patch groaned angrily as he rubbed his throbbing cheek, the boy crossed his arms snorting "For god's sake it wasn't MY fault". Eventually Kidd was able to patch up her torn red skirt, covering it over her white undies and bare thighs as best she could. Kidd remained silent and Patch did the same as the 2 walked.  
  
For at least 5 minutes neither said a thing other then glaring and walking, until an annoyed Patch broke the sickening silence. "You mind tell me why you slapped me, I wasn't stealing a peepshow you know" Patch said Kidd snarled and turned to face him "Bloody hell shut up and walk mate". "NO I will not, I've been following you on your crazy quest without question from the start, and I for one am sick and tired of being mistreated" Patch said.  
  
Kidd sighed "No one bloody asked you to join up with me mate, you did". Patch groaned and rubbed his black spiky hair over with his hand, he replied "That's not the point; just because I follow you doesn't mean you can keep giving me the short end of the stick". Blinking blue eyes fluttered from Kidd's odd look "What do you mean?", "Well for starters why am I the only one CARRYING STUFF?" Patch yelled. The boy was packed with luggage.  
  
Patch's stitched up clothes, arms, and back were hauling trunks of supplies, tools, maps, food, equipment, and other stuff. "You're the guy and I'm the sweet girl, do the math mate. You're the one who tagged along which makes you the inconvenience, there for you need to carry all the supplies," Kidd said. Fed up and sick of this Patch tossed the supplies to the ground and frowned, "ME? What about you? What justifies your actions?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean justifies?" Kidd asked Patch crossed his dark shirtsleeve arms across the stitch worked clothing. The boy was clearly upset over this, thought she was beautiful Kidd was becoming more of a curse then a blessing. "I'm talking about this bizarre obsession you have with Lynx" Patch said, "We have gone to 6 different towns and asked every low life, scum bag, goon, thug, and creep in each town where Lynx might be.  
  
And every single time we get beat out or shoved out by either the goons or the locals, all for just MENTIONING Lynx's name. But you still persist in looking for him even though everyone keeps saying", "DON'T SAY IT" Kidd interrupted with a shriek. "DEAD, he's dead Kidd. Everyone knows it and everyone is trying to make you know it, Lynx has been dead for at least 2 years now. I understand he was a monster to everyone but" Patch began.  
  
"NO you don't and neither does every other bloody fool we've talked to they still don't get it, Lynx is alive.he's alive and he's after me" Kidd said. "I am seeing him..in weird places; it's not a ghost or some stupid thing like that. It's Lynx, it's the real Lynx and I know it's him". As Kidd's words got more serious and saddening in tone, Patch could see this was eating her up inside. Those beautiful cerulean eyes of Kidd's were becoming terrified.  
  
The young girl shook as is a cold chill had creeped up her spine, she was shivering with nervous fear. "Kidd I didn't mean..look I'm sorry" Patch said truthfully sorry, the boy clicked brown patched boots as he approached her. Suddenly as Kidd lifted her lips to produce a weak smile to Patch's kindness, she looked up and slowly gasped in complete and total horror. A dark shade of blue filled those once rosy tiger painted cheeks completely.  
  
******  
  
"Please no" Kidd stammered as she backed away, but she suddenly seemed stuck. The girl looked down and gasped seeing her boots stuck in what looked like blood, thick mountains of muck like human blood. The red sickening drops crept up her bare calves, blue eyes formed frightened tears.  
  
"Patch where did you go? Stop toying around where the hell are you?" Kidd asked, feeling the loud thump of her heartbeat with terror inside.  
  
There was darkness all around her; everything seemed so dark and black around here. Patch's body was draped in shadows, she couldn't see his eyes, or clothes, or even his face.  
  
Carefully and gently she spoke up with a trembling voice "Patch is that you? Ww-w-w-who's there? Speak up or I'll", "It's been a long time child".  
  
That voice..she knows THAT voice. The figure stepped into the dim beam of light that shined down from above, only it wasn't a heavenly sight that was revealed. Kidd suddenly began to stutter, her eyes became colorless and hollow inside.  
  
Inaudible gasps and murmurs leak out, she couldn't feel her legs anymore. The figure was wearing a dark trench coat, a golden rim line over it, a sharp hat, razor sharp claws, and a furry cat like face with golden piercing eyes.  
  
"LYNX?!?!?!?!" Kidd screamed out in the world of echoing darkness. The cat demon smirked gleaming fangs as he rose up a curved dagger, the same dagger he impaled her with. "Death is not the end, it is merely the end of our part in life" Lynx said, "And your part has just run out of time, BEGONE CHILD MAY YOU DIE ALONE IN DARKNESS..FOREVER"  
  
*****  
  
"NOOOOO" Kidd screamed with a banshee tone of terror and fear, gushing from her young voice was a cry of incredible horror. Grasping her trembling brown gloved fingers over the first thing in her grasp, her moon dagger, Kidd closed her frightened cerulean eyes and sliced her blade. A slash of flesh and blood was heard, Kidd slowly opened her eyes. "Oh god no" Kidd said as she turned even paler then a dead man's corpse.  
  
Patch screamed out holding his right eye, blood leaked out from his gloved fingers. The patched boots collapsed along with the rest of Patch, he made a lifeless thump as he dropped to the ground. A cold chilling wind blew over his black spiky hair; Kidd could only stare without speaking a single world. The drops of Patch's blood dripped from her curved blade, Kidd immediately tossed it away and screamed to the sky, to the world, to god.  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	4. Jagged

Jagged

"Doctor", "Doctor", "DOCTOR SOMEONE HELP" Kidd screamed out as she panted and sweated furiously, filled with fear, confusion and shock. Flustered drops of sweat dripped off her sweet soft cheeks as the white tiger stripes began to drip and ooze down, from the constant flow of her crystal blue tears. Bare legs scratched upon leaves and plants smashing at her smooth skinned calves, but this golden haired beauty cared not for that.

The only thing on Kidd's mind, in those cerulean eyes, in her rapidly beating heart, was the poor boy she left dying back there to find a doctor. A doctor for the horrible wound she herself caused to Patch's right eye. "What the bloody hell was I thinking? I just attacked an innocent; oh FATE enjoys picking on me. (Sob) I can't let him die, not like this, not after I treated him so horribly. I just can't ACK" Kidd squeaked as her brown boot hit a rock.

The force of the stone caught her pumping tired legs off guard as her balance dropped, Kidd collapsed to the ground. The jungle seemed to swallow up the young girl; cries of pain weakly escaped Kidd as she tumbled down. The hill painted her body with muddy leaves, broken sticks, twigs, and pebbles, Kidd winced her cerulean eyes in pain. Eventually the girl stopped rolling and reached the bottom of the muddy hill, the forest seemed as dark as her spirit.

The trees that stretched and blocked the sunlight from view seemed to perfectly balance with her situation, dark, doomed, painful, and filled with showers of black futures. Kidd's cerulean eyes seemed to be the only source of light and goodness in this dark closing world, the light was scared though. The red cuts spread over her body were leaking stained spots of blood, Kidd shivered as she stood up on legs that felt like shattering twigs of rotten bark.

Eyes seemed scattered and broken, everything around Kidd seemed blurry. Darkness seemed to fill her world once again, Kidd blinked again and she was in a white dress, a princess dress, blushing cheeks filled her face as she saw a figure before her. It was Serge. Blue hair, colored bandanna, tanned shorts, and those piercing eyes of diamond blue. "Serge, oh good god please tell me that's you angel face" Kidd said on the verge of joy filled tears.

Serge smiled a bit, and gently raised his hand in a waving fashion. Kidd gasped in surprise, "What's going on? Serge, please mate don't bloody leave me" NO" Kidd cried out, her legs cracked into a run towards Serge. But the closer she got the fainter Serge's image became, Kidd cried as she ran through the image hearing a faint "I'm sorry I". Serge was gone before he could even finish his sentence, which left Kidd to sulk and sob on her knees.

Green trees and plants suddenly burst around Kidd, she screamed as she felt razor sharp claws slashing across her back. Red scars and vest tatters appeared from Kidd's back, she gasped as terrified cerulean eyes found herself surrounded by large black panthers. Blue chills filled up Kidd's spine, she felt sick and dead as she saw the cats lick their hungry fangs. The panthers snarled and reflected her form in their jade eyes, starving for flesh.

"HELLLPPP MEEE" Kidd screamed out as she closed her blood soaked tear filling cerulean eyes as the panthers engulfed her in a swarm of black fur. Crashes of black glass filled around Kidd as she awakens from the dream, she grunts noticing her mouth was gagged, and her wrists and ankles were bound. The girl bit her teeth into the gag and it tasted like, an apple? "MM" Kidd shrieked as she realized where she was. Kidd was becoming dinner.

The area around her was filled with huts, many sticks with fiery torches and prompted skulls surrounded her. Kidd grumbled angry responses as she suddenly spots a shadowy warrior battling with 3 tribe's people. The tribesmen had blood painted over their bodies, lines with a loin cloth with long sharp fangs for the belt buckles. They also all wore what appeared to be Black Panther animal skins; they were wielding curved bone like spears.

The man grunted and made fighting noises as he swung a long and seemingly "shining" sword, he crashed it across the bone swords with ease. The tribe's people were being bashed away; the warrior leapt in the air and swung his legs around in a high split jump kick. The man growled as he slashed his sword over the chest of a cat tribesman, watching the man gurgle in pain before dropping dead. Kidd was alone with the shadowy warrior.

Gnawing mouth fills of chewed apple allowed Kidd to spat it out and grumble as she wiggled her way off the food table and onto the ground. The warrior sheathed his shimmering blade seemingly composed of rainbow like colors, and stared down at Kidd. "Thanks mate but I think I'd like to know my hero's name before I UGH" Kidd started but ended abruptly, the warrior had landed a powerful kick to her left cheek. Kidd was now unconscious.

1 Hour later..

A cold splash of water washed over Kidd's face, the last remains of her tiger stripes paint came off as she coughed and began sputtering gobs of water. "Oh crap I am REALLY sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you choke on it, Kidd..you all right?" a familiar and gentle sounding voice said. "Patch?" Kidd said with a cheer of relief, she smiled and breathed out a breath of fresh air. Patch was facing away from her, preparing something.

But Kidd knew it was him, spiky black hair, stitched up dark blue pants, and green shirt, she smelled something coming from his working gloved hands. "Patch you're my bloody savior mate, I would have been dead meat if you hadn't beaten that bloody psycho who knocked me out" Kidd said. The golden blonde locks bounced as Kidd rubbed her wrists and ankles, glad to be free from the ropes. "Actually Kidd I was the one that hit you" Patch said.

Cerulean eyes bulged out as Kidd became red with enormous anger, "YOU WHAT bleeding bastard what the bloody hell did you hit me for? I'm your friend remember FRIENDS DON'T HIT FRIENDS, besides you can't be that guy. He beat up a whole clan of tribal panther cannibals; also no one would have the balls to hit a girl" Kidd said with a furious tone at Patch. A growl escaped Patch as he turned around, Kidd gasped as she saw his face.

Patch had a frown instead of a smile this time, and with good reason. To the right of his face, Patch was wearing a black eye patch over his right eye, the same eye Kidd had slashed. "Is this reason enough or is it normal for you to attack your own inconveniences?" Patch said angrily, he tossed her moon dagger to her and stormed away from her. Kidd was left with a hurt face; she looked up at where Patch was and saw a bowl with food made just for her.

"Patch I" Kidd started as she blushed deeply with embarrassment and stupidity; she sniffed cold tears down her face as she closed her eyes. "Please don't go" Kidd said softly and sadly, even with her soft tone she knew Patch was close enough to hear her. The boy frowned and closed his eyes, clenching fingerless gloved fingers tightly as he sighed "I'm all ears". Kidd took a deep breath and began "I have no excuse for my actions Patch.

I took your kindness and I abused it, I abused your body, your feelings, and your heart and I'm sorry. I'm..scared, I'm really bloody scared and that's the truth. I'm seeing Lynx all over the place. In my head, in my dreams, in my nightmares, he's everywhere. And no one is here to help me; I'm left all alone to face the one thing that scares me more then dying alone. I'm so afraid of what Lynx is going to do to me, of what's going to happen to me.

But that still doesn't justify the fact I attacked you, I scarred your face for life and I don't blame you for being mad. I deserve every curse, insult, and scar there is because you didn't deserve that crap I gave you. And I know you'll never want to look at my butt ugly face again or even care, but I want you to know how deeply and immensely sorry I am and I" Kidd stopped. The girl looked up and saw Patch leaning down and staring at her face.

"Your crazy Kidd, just crazy" Patch said firmly, Kidd sighed sadly and tilted her head downwards. Suddenly she felt a warm pair of fingers cradle her cheek, her head was lifted up and those cerulean orbs saw a warm smile. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and while you may be butt headed at times, your definitely not butt ugly" Patch said with a warm smile. Kidd blushed and smiled happily, her cerulean eyes ceased their blue tears.

Patch smiled and rubbed her cheek as he spoke, "I don't know how we can do it but I promise you we will stop whatever Lynx is doing to you. If you say it's Lynx then I believe you 100. Just not sure I can help with the dying alone part" laughs. A spry sweet smirk painted Kidd's cheeks as she warmly grabbed Patch's hand, "Who said I'm alone?" Kidd said sweet fully. Both Patch and Kidd blushed as they held hands and hugged each other.

Kidd and Patch both replied "Thank you".

To be continued..


	5. Behind The Eyes

Behind the Eyes  
  
It had been quite a few weeks since Patch had decided to join up in Kidd's quest to find out the true fate Lynx had befallen. After the little skirmish that nearly left Kidd as cannibal kibble and lost one of Patch's eyes, the 2 decided it was time for a break to relax. The traveling duo sat down on the sands of a beach near the crashing waves, smiling at the golden rays of the fading sunset. The smells of cooked fish were noticed from Patch's fire.  
  
"So how's the fish coming along mate?" Kidd asked cheerfully, Patch blinked his one good rock blue colored eye at the sizzling fish meat. The boy sniffed it "It's just about done, but it'll take a few minutes for the flavors and spices to sink in" Patch said. Kidd blinked as she saw Patch remove a small pouch from his dark tan pants; he dumped out a small collection of small dusts. Green leaves, brown flakes, they smelt and looked like food spices.  
  
A smile of pleasure filled Patch's face as he watched the flakes and spices mix into the cooking scales of the fish, immediately the smell became incredibly mouth watering. Kidd sniffed and beamed with a sudden spark of obvious hunger "Bloody fantastic mate that smells wonderful, guess you got more then just good looks on that head of yours eh?". Patch immediately blushed and sweat dropped, coughing a bit "Uh did you say good looks?".  
  
"I know you lost an eye but I do hope your not losing your hearing, course I said good looks mate. After all when someone makes a fine feast for you even after taking out your own eye you got to be grateful" Kidd said. Even though it was a compliment, Patch noticed a hint of sadness in Kidd's voice. That lovely face still sighed with grief over what Kidd had done to Patch. "Having a lovely girl like you as a companion is thanks enough" Patch said.  
  
Kidd blinked and stammered just as nervously as she looked away, hiding her rosy blushing cheeks "I Uh well I thank you..thank you very much". Brown boots tapped against the sand as Patch sat down beside Kidd near the fire, not too close as he respected her own personal privacy. The young travelers looked at the beautiful shadows that danced on their cheeks from the fires. Pairs of rock/cerulean blue eyes had trouble to stop from staring.  
  
"Since we got some time before the food is done uh miss Kidd" Patch started, "Please just Kidd sweetie" Kidd said softly. Patch smiled and started again "Okay Kidd well after having some time to think it over, I realize I don't know a thing about you. I just willingly agreed to go on your quest without even questioning you. Not that I have any reason to, but I feel friends should be honest with each other and you know talk about stuff.  
  
Stuff that involves you, like friends, stories, even (gulp) lovers", Kidd scratched her chin as she thought before nodding with a raised finger. "Only on one condition mate" Kidd said and Patch nodded waiting the terms, "That you do the same" she said to the boy who simply smiled and nodded with eager agreement. And so Kidd told her little tale, her wild and crazy adventure she had with Serge, Glenn, Harley, & of course that bastard Lynx.  
  
The tale of the search between both their world and the other world, the poisonous dragon dagger from Lynx, the body switching magic of the dragon tear, the resurrection of FATE, and the inevitable final battle with Lavos, all leading to Serge's departure, and Kidd remaining here..alone. "After Serge destroyed Lavos I became..different, I became a whole person so to speak. I became the princess that was always my inner nature.  
  
I told myself that I would find Serge, search the ends of the Earth till I found him..but I never did, I searched for years on end and still nothing. After that, I just stopped caring. I didn't care about being a princess, or a thief, or anything, I just wanted Serge back. The world was free from imprisonment, except my heart" Kidd said with the most sorrowful of sighs. The cerulean eyes bubbled with droplets of water; the subject touched her so deeply.  
  
Patch gently patted her shoulder as he rubbed the red coat so smoothly through bare fingerless gloved fingers. "Kidd where is Serge exactly?" Patch asked with a deep meaningful stare, Kidd just sobbed quietly and didn't seemed she want to answer. Again Patch asked her "Please Kidd just tell me, where is Serge exactly?", Kidd reluctantly gave in "A place called other world, he transported there from a beach near his grave" the girl said softly.  
  
Suddenly the heat and smoke started to bubble from the stew, Patch gasped and hopped off his brown boots as he went to the black pot. Kidd was confused at why Patch asked that about Serge, she watched him pull out globs of the stew into 2 wooden carved bowls. With some metal spoons and 2 bowls full of stew, Patch returned and handed one to Kidd with a smile. "Hope you like it, I know it doesn't look like much but it's tasty" he said.  
  
The stew had a light chocolate brown look to it, but the carrots, vegetable, and ingredients mixed into it resulted a most delicious and pleasant smell. Kidd smiled and swallowed a mouth full. Eager rock blue eyes watched Kidd explore the tastes, Patch bit his lip as he awaited her reaction. The blue in Kidd's eyes beamed into a bright rainbow sparkling color, her cheeks grinning side as she screamed "HOLY CRAP". Patch gulped "That bad?".  
  
"No, no, no IT'S GREAT, this is the best thing I have ever tasted MM" Kidd could hardly talk, she was too eagerly stuffing herself with the stew. A breathe of relief escaped Patch as he wiped his black spiky haired brow, Kidd was gulping down mouth fulls with in seconds. Crimson blushes surrounded Patch's cheeks, as he could only smile and watch her in awe. She seemed so beautiful and happy, maybe he shouldn't? Patch's mind sparked.  
  
******  
  
Patch's Thoughts  
  
Sure why not? Kidd doesn't know about my sword's capabilities, maybe I won't have to.ugh NO! What am I saying? She loves this Serge guy more then anything, and who am I to deny her just because I have feelings for her? She's just so beautiful..I can't ignore my fast my heart is beating, I love her so much and I feel ready to give my life up just to help her out.  
  
But that would be selfish.  
  
And if Kidd has the chance to see her true love, then who am I to ruin the one chance she might have for happiness? That's it, it's settled then, even though I love her, as soon she finishes her stew I am going to tell her..  
  
******  
  
The last chomping bites were swallowed down as Kidd sighed happily with relief, she patted her bare stomach and licked her lips with joy. "Patch mate you are the best cook I ever ate from" Kidd said with a giggle, Patch laughed a bit and blushed back at the compliment. "Thanks Kidd it really means a lot knowing that you enjoy it, but there's something I got to tell you, you see AH", Patch was suddenly yanked by Kidd right over to her side with a tug.  
  
The 2 young travelers were now side by side, both cheeks a rosy red from the warm and close position. Kidd smiled sweetly as he swirled her bare finger through Patch's spiky black hair "Your story your turn mate". A nervous laugh escaped Patch at sight of what she was doing, not that he was complaining mind you. "But Kidd there's something very ah" Patch started.  
  
The warm sound and feel of gentle lips kissing his cheek immediately changed Patch's mind, his eyes lit up and he began without hesitation. Patch snuggled by Kidd as he spoke, "Well when I was around 8 or 9 my dad left us to become a big time adventurer. Dad wasn't a bad guy he just really loved traveling, he just chose the wrong time to do it. Mom tried her best to support us with jobs but there is only so much a mother can do alone.  
  
However dad saved our butts time to time, sending us packages filled with gold coins, gems, treasures, stuff to help us along the way. Then something happened..something bad happened, dad's packages stopped coming. We never got any more letters, or packages, or anything, it was like he was gone, then my mom got sick, really sick. After she passed away I was left alone. I worked jobs mostly at the docks and cargo business, learning my way.  
  
I learned how to cook for myself, mend my own clothes, fight, even was lucky enough to find an old sword and call it my own. And ever since then I've been wandering from place to place, letting my life take me wherever it leads. That was until I met you Kidd that was before everything changed and I huh? Kidd?" Patch stopped as he suddenly realized the silence around him. Kidd hadn't moved a muscle or made a sound or responded to his words.  
  
The black patch eye looked up as Patch saw that Kidd was growling fiercely with enraged fury, her blue eyes focusing fiery flames of unbridled anger. "It's him, THE BASTARD, IT'S HIM" Kidd snarled savagely, it meant Lynx was back. But when Patch looked he saw nothing but a palm tree and batch of dark green bushes that lead into the dark jungle. "Uh Kidd there is no one there, it's just a bunch of trees" Patch said, Kidd snapped "NO, NO.  
  
Don't you see it? The bleeding monster is just standing there, smirking at us. Well it's bout bloody time I slashed that cat's smirk off his ugly face once and for all" Kidd unsheathed her moon dagger and charged. Patch immediately backed away, seeing Kidd angrily slash her blade outward. Though Patch wanted to help Kidd, he couldn't go near her when she was like this. The young bare legs of the girl leapt into the darkness of the jungle.  
  
Green gloves grasped the helm of a weapon, Patch tightly gripped his sword as his stitched boots quickly followed Kidd. ZAP! A colossal surge of dark blue necro energy shocked Patch, blasting him away from the forest entrance. The one good eye of Patch couldn't believe what it just saw, there was some sort of energy field blocking Patch from following Kidd. As if some dark force didn't want him to go after her, Patch was totally baffled.  
  
The energy sparkled and shattered across in bolts of lighting before they formed a pair of golden cat like eyes. It was Lynx's eyes. A dark sinister voice boomed loudly "YOU SHALL NOT PASS! THIS FIGHT DOES NOT CONCERN YOU BOY, BE GONE OR BE DESTROYED". Patch frowned and stood back up, unsheathing his sword that flashed with energy. Rainbow colors surged from the blade as Patch sneered "I don't think so".  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	6. Rotting Wounds

Rotting Wounds  
  
Cold droplets of water trickled through the endless strands of Kidd's golden locks, her smeared white tiger striped cheeks stir along with her eyes. Cerulean orbs flutter weak and weary lashes at new surroundings. It was dark, very dark, looked like an abandoned mine of some sorts. "What the?" Kidd said before immediately shivering at the unbearable coldness that crawled up her small body. Kidd felt bare, as if she was wearing nothing.  
  
Shaking cold eyes stare down and gasp, Kidd was now reduced to mere white rags covering over her breasts and her red shorts. "Finally awake I see, for a moment I thought your nightmares weren't going to let you go" a dark voice said. Weakly Kidd moved but found her wrists bound in chains above her pretty head, her bare toes wiggled at the feeling of chains over her ankles. The girl was hanging on a chain, like some prize for this stranger.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you? Show yourself before I" Kidd started, ultimately being cut off by the stranger's dark maniacal laughter. The voice grinned a Cheshire smile in the darkness "It's been a long time child; I haven't seen you since I brainwashed you to fight that foolish boy Serge". Immediately seeing the golden cat eyes appear, and the sound of that voice, Kidd knew in her rapidly beating heart just who and what this guy was.  
  
That dark bronze fur, horrible yellow eyes, dark clue trench coat, furry claws, and that stare that had burnt so many horrible dreams into Kidd's head. "Lynx" Kidd barely whispered, too grappled by the fear that clenched her terrified little heart, she wasn't cold from the chains now; she was frozen from the fear. Lynx smirked slyly "Lucca didn't have half a good a body as you do"; the cat demon licked his sharp fangs with a sickening growl.  
  
Such display only sickened Kidd; she turned blue in the face with utter disgust. "You despicable monster, I HATE YOU, you should be dead, dead and rotting like the soulless corpse you are" Kidd sneered. A quick response came from Lynx as he slashed his claws on the sides of Kidd's cheeks, blood dripped from the cat claws on her young cheeks as Kidd whimpered. "Who said anything about me being alive?" Lynx said cryptically, Kidd blinked.  
  
Lynx reached down to pick up Kidd's moon dagger, her eyes widened as she saw his cat claws pass right through it, like he was thin air. "So you ARE a ghost" Kidd snapped, Lynx smirked "In a manner of speaking, no thanks to you and that sodding Serge. After Serge's body was reborn in this world, FATE corrected the flaw of having 2 Serge's in one world by eliminating me. I was like a virus, corrupting and twisting Serge's powers into my own.  
  
After the final battle, FATE saw that I was the imposter and erased me from both time and existence. However through some mistake, my spirit was left free to roam both worlds. I am an anomaly, a rare spectral creature that was able to slip away in the shadows while you and Serge destroyed Lavos and corrected the course of history". Kidd turned her young eyes and ears away from the demon's babble, caring not for why the monster had returned.  
  
Claws gashed into Kidd's bare belly, she cried out an agonizing scream of pain, blood spat out from her lips at the claws. "UGH IT HURTS RAHH why does it hurt, you're a ghost" Kidd screeched, "True but where my claws lie is where your answer is dear child" Lynx said. Slowly the blood soaked claws were removed from Kidd's body; she panted and winced in pain, feeling weaker and weaker. Lynx was starting to flash bright energy surges.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Kidd wheezed as Lynx merely laughed in response, "Isn't it obvious? I am taking your own life source to become corporeal again. You see I did more then poison you that night you broke into Viper Manner, that blade of mine also held a curse. My spirit would follow you no matter where you went, I was literally embedded into your own body. That's why I can't touch or harm anything but you dear child.  
  
And it is also why you've been having those terrible dreams of yours, the nightmares, the mental hallucinations, all caused from within your own soul. Now that your weakened and your bum boyfriend is out of the picture, I can continue sapping your worthless life dry until you are nothing but a memory. Lynx will once again rise to glory and conquer this defenseless little world, and THEN" Lynx paused as he grinned evilly "Then Serge's world is next".  
  
Without waiting another moment's notice, Lynx plunged his cat claws into Kidd's body once more, but energy escaped instead of blood this time. Kidd screamed like a depraved banshee, her bare cream skinned legs and chained ankles violently spasmed from the energy drain. Energy sparks and flashes were surging over Lynx like ravenous spiders, he was becoming alive again. SHRANK! A powerful blast of purple and green energy shot Lynx's back.  
  
The phantom cat cried out as green sparkles of energy electrified him, collapsing to the ground in a panting sweat. Flashes of a blade blinded Kidd before she realized her chains were sliced apart by the very same sword. Green fingerless gloves wrapped around the bottom of Kidd's legs, and the bare skin of her back, the girl was being held by someone. Those tear filled sea blue eyes were now dripping with tears of happiness, Kidd smiled wide.  
  
The hero was none other then Patch, smiling with his one good rock blue eye and other eye covered with a black eye patch. Black slightly spiky hair glossy in the dim light of the old mine, patched up boots and purple clothing topped off the hero as he smiled to Kidd in his arms. "Sorry that I'm late, had a little problem finding the back door" Patch said. Lynx stood up and snarled with blood boiling rage, "Impossible you can't be here" Lynx said.  
  
Patch grinned at the ghost cat's frustration, Lynx barked savagely again "My magic is second to none, so how did you break my force field? I want an answer peasant". Carefully Patch set Kidd down, the girl hopped onto her bare feet and quickly gathered her red clothing, putting some of it on. Patch then raised a brown sword case, as he removed the blade it shined vibrantly with powerful rainbow colored magic. Lynx winced at sight of the sword.  
  
"This is the legendary Miracalcon blade, the most powerful sword of light and magic ever constructed. The Roddamus Family clan constructed this many years ago, it's been in my family for over 15 generations. Passed down from father to son and so on and so forth. The metal in the blade is made of solid magic, focused and melded both inside and outside of the sword itself. Ghost or no ghost, your magic powers are useless against it" Patch stated.  
  
Patch quickly prepared the magical sword for battle, Lynx frowned and opened his right palm to materialize his own blade. The infamous curved reaper like sickle that Lynx terrorized so many with emerged, designed with a dark purple and black bone like structure. "I've got enough life force to deal with you rodent, now it's time to back up your talk and see who's magic is the strongest" Lynx said. "With pleasure" Patch smirked back.  
  
Kidd watched with the utmost intrigue, her cerulean eyes brimming with tension and yet heart warming excitement for her newly found savior. Lynx and Patch screamed at each other before clashing their blades into battle. Blades crash and crackled wild sparks of powerful magical energy, Lynx raised his claws high and slammed his reaper blade down in mighty sickle flashes. Patch grunted as his sword matched Lynx's blade for blade, both warriors were well aware of how dangerous the weapons magic's were. Using a swift low kick from his leg, Patch toppled Lynx with a low kick.  
  
The rainbow blade was raised to end the demon cat's life, Patch snarled while Lynx raised his reaper up and blocked the deadly slash. "You'll have to kick it up a notch BOY" Lynx hissed as he drop kicked Patch in the chest. Stitched clothing tore from the boot drop kick, Patch grunted as he stumbled back, Lynx leapt up and slashed his reaper across the boy's chest. Patch was stunned as he held his wound tightly, Lynx struck with a high jump kick.  
  
The jump kick crashed Patch against the base of the cave wall, Lynx wasted no time in pinning the boy in the corner with his staff pressed over his neck. The extra added muscle pressured on by Lynx forced Patch to drop his miracle sword, the cat demon snickered "No sword, no chance to win". Patch grunted as he winced his one good eye at Lynx, "With out your precious blade, your nothing to me, a simple minded fool with a death wish.  
  
And now with you disarmed I'll gladly grant that request" Lynx said, Patch stared hatefully at Lynx before replying "Who said I was disarmed?". Patch's brown patched up boots suddenly laced their heels around the helm of the miracle sword, the shoes lifted the sword up and plunged it forward. "GRAHH" Lynx screamed out a murderous cry of pain, the miracle blade jammed right into his chest, the magical energy literally electrocuting him.  
  
A powerful shock blast from the sword propelled Lynx off with a powerful surge wave, Patch flipped the sword up from his heels into his hands. Charging proudly and quickly, Patch reared back the miracle sword and bashed it over Lynx's face as if it were a baseball bat. Huge sparks flew and fried the fur and flesh of Lynx's face, the magic of the sword and Lynx's ghostly visage created quite a painful reaction. Lynx skidded to the ground.  
  
"Now feel the force of the Miracalcon blade HA" Patch said as he jammed the sword into the ground, causing a blast of magical energy to fire out. Lynx's yellow cat eyes widened as the blast was ripping towards him rather quickly, the demon warrior leapt off his boots into the air and dodged the blast. Cat claws were jutted forward as Lynx fired his "Forever Zero" attack, but Patch simply spun his sword like a propeller & deflected the dark blasts.  
  
Once Lynx eventually came to the ground he slammed his reaper sickle down hoping to slash the boy into pieces. Patch gasped and jerked right to dodge the slash, lifting his right leg he then jammed it over the sickle. "Filthy little merchant" Lynx snarled before being punched violently in the jaw by Patch's green gloved fist. The sickle clattered to the ground as Lynx stumbled back from the hit. "I'm sending you back to hell Lynx" Patch said.  
  
Raising the miracle rainbow empowered blade high and charging like a valiant knight to slay a hideous dragon, Patch slashed out against Lynx. Flashes of smoke and shadows blind Patch as he slashes at dead air, Lynx had disappeared. "Too slow and too late" Lynx sneered directly behind the boy. Patch turned around flashing black hair strands before being struck. Lynx grabbed his sickle and slashed a painful red scar over Patch's back.  
  
The cat demon then grasped the hero's hair with razor sharp claws, then violently hurling him across the cave and into a cracked weakened wall. Stitched boots shiver as Patch weakly tried to stand on his feet, fingers barely able to grasp the sword's handle. Kidd watched in horror as Lynx prepared for the final blow, "LEAVE HIM ALONE" Kidd cried out as she leapt onto Lynx. The young girl wrapped her legs/arms around Lynx's body.  
  
Kidd was strangling and riding Lynx as if he were a pack mule, the fire in her young blue and cheeks flared not only courage but love. A warm smile painted Patch's smudged face at the beautiful love she flared for him, so passionately, so strongly; it seems they were love struck. Lynx growled "Get off me you wretched leech", "That's the woman I love your talking about ARGH" Patch said. The Miracalcon blade was pointed in a charge motion.  
  
But before Patch could back up his heart warming words, Lynx grasped black nailed digits over Kidd's shoulders and hurled her at Patch. The boy grunted as the girl crashed into him and plowed both through the cracked wall. Collapsing down into an even deeper larger black hole like version of the mines, Lynx panted with a snicker as he watched the lovers fall. That is until Lynx saw a tiny rope wrapped over one of his ankles, "Awe SHAHH".  
  
Lynx screamed as he plummeted down into the hole with Patch and Kidd, a loud thump soon followed as all 3 combatants were trapped down below. The fractures in the rock formations had caused powerful quakes inside the mines making them unstable. Now at the bottom of this dark cave like mine shaft laid 3 beings, Lynx, Patch, and Kidd. All 3 of them unconscious for the moment, for once they wake, this dark battle will end one way or another.  
  
******  
  
To be continued.. 


	7. The Finish Line

The Finish Line  
  
Dusty showers of rock dust and pebbles gently tapped over the fallen fighters faces. Lynx, Patch, and Kidd, were on the ground and weakly trying to regain from the painful enforced nap they had just sunken into. Loud groans came from Patch as his stitched brown boots rose to stand tall. "Man ugh that's going to sting for a AH Kidd are you all right!?!?" Patch asked panicking. The young boy bent down and started to shake the young girl.  
  
"Please Kidd come on wake up, we got to get out of here before Lynx wakes up" Patch said, weary cerulean eyes start to focus on the boy's handsome face. Kidd murmured softly "Oh..hey my, you sure went and got yourself bloody handsome while you were gone mate", Patch blushed and started to smile until Kidd murmured "Oh Serge". "GRAH" roared Lynx as he bashed a jagged chunk of stone over Patch's face, Patch cried out & dropped down.  
  
Blood and rock shards cracked from the boy's shattered face, Kidd's fiery eyes boiled with tears as she turned to attack the cat man. Bare feet slammed into full speed as Kidd charged Lynx, the demon cat extended his arm and allowed Kidd to blindly slam throat first into it. Lynx grasped Kidd by her beautiful golden locks and started to smash her lovely face into the walls. "Filthy little slut, who gave you the right to even exist?" Lynx hissed out.  
  
More painful slams, tears mixed with bloody scraps over Kidd's delicately crushing face. "RAGANOK FORTE" Patch enchanted, firing a mystical rainbow colored energy blast from his sword at Lynx. The electrical surge of colors and magical powers blasted Lynx off Kidd in a painful flash blast. The sword continued to blast, harder and harder as Patch leapt into a desperate charge, aiming to impale the beast & end this nightmare for good.  
  
Patch snarled "This is it Lynx, the world and Kidd will finally be free of your terror", "The dead will always rise boy it, ALWAYS" Lynx said. Dark leather boots sky rocketed Lynx in the air as an attempt to escape Patch, but the hero was quick and his feet were even faster. Kidd watched in awe as Patch leapt into the air like a bat out of hell, arriving to the same height the fleeing Lynx was at. With one mighty swing of the sword, Lynx cried out.  
  
A cleaving CHANK sound was heard as blade struck flesh, and cut through it as well. Loud thumping objects hit the ground; Patch closed his eye in disgust as he landed before the fallen demon. "Just stay gone this time (sighs in disgust) both parts of you" Patch said. Immediately Patch turned back to Kidd who was brushing her barely covered body free of dust and dirt specks. "You don't have to worry about him anymore Kidd, he's gone" Patch said.  
  
A sweet smile painted over Kidd's face a she looked up to the handsome boy, reminding him ever so much about Serge. Patch leaned in and shared a sweet and wonderful kiss with Kidd, her eyes and cheeks lit up with rosy colored blushes. Even though Kidd was well aware of Patch's feelings for her, she wasn't expecting such a sweet and loving gesture. And while she couldn't deny how wonderful the kiss was, Kidd eventually broke from it.  
  
"Kidd what's wrong? I'm sorry if I was too bold I just" Patch said but Kidd gently cut him off, "No, no, please Patch don't be upset please..don't. It won't make this any easier for me or you", those words seem to strike the boy's face hard and harder. So many times Patch has been told those words and each time he's been told them, something bad happened. "It's Serge isn't it?" Patch asked, Kidd gasped and simply said nothing as she sighed.  
  
The sight of her beautiful face wilting in to a sorrowful flower of despair, and the way she hanged her head was truth enough to Patch's words. Kidd looked so sadly at Patch, feeling so hurt that she's doing this to him. "This has to be said however..Patch?" Kidd asked the boy as he bit his lip as a tear began to form in his only good blue stone eye. Kidd reluctantly then began "First thing you must know is, it's nothing you did or said all right?  
  
It was nothing like that. When I first met Serge I was cocky, brash, and a dam well bloody buffoon in battle. I won a few rounds but really it was Serge that was the winner. Heh, that boy..he really brought out the best in me, made me shine in ways I never thought I could. Sure he was quiet and you're a much better cook then he is (giggle), but even still he just cared for me. Not just love care but it was like universal care, like a hidden love.  
  
Not everyone needs to show their love by hugging and kissing or doing them favors, Serge was a shy kid and everyone knew it. But I looked at him I could see screaming tears in his eyes like he was trying to come out. Trying to break that bloody shell of silence he was always stuck in. Cause I could see love in him..and I could feel it to. But Patch you hold a special place in my heart, seeing your bravery and good looks (laugh) reminds me of him.  
  
I feel the love you feel for me, and in ways I can't ever explain as deeply as I want to I do in fact love you. But, this experience has taught me that it's time to stop trying to just let things pass me by. After Serge left and the time worlds became one again, I was alone. There was nothing I could do about it either; it was as if for the first time in my life I was totally helpless. But not this time, no this time I am going to do something about it and I mean now.  
  
I promised Serge I would find him and go back to his world, I promised him and by heaven and hell and all that is glory I will GAH" Kidd gargled. Patch gasped as he suddenly saw a fiercely enraged Lynx behind Kidd, grasping her slender neck and cheeks with razor sharp claws and fangs bared in a growl. Before Patch could lift his sword he was blasted by Lynx, flaring a striking purple lighting bolt blast at the boy. Patch flew back with a thud.  
  
Energies sizzled in his patched up clothes as the painful spinning that circled his head was taking it's toll on Patch's brain as he moaned. "Impossible I saw Patch AIE" Kidd squeaked as she felt the fangs nip at her neck. Lynx snickered "Not my fault you brainless brats refuse to listen. I told you before, you can't kill a ghost I'm nothing more then a shadow. So no matter how many times you zap me, cut me up, or blow me up, I will NEVER die".  
  
Slowly Patch staggered to his feet with his Miracalcon blade raised and ready for battle. "That maybe so but you can still feel pain and you can obviously tire out, I sense that lighting bolt was the last bit of magic you had left" Patch said. The grip held on Kidd grew tighter, Lynx pressed his claws right at the tender flesh of Kidd's young neck with a laugh. Like the hero he was, Patch cursed himself in rage and lowered the sword from Kidd's body.  
  
Lynx laughed "Go ahead boy, play the hero role just one more time. Get up on your white horse, kill the bad guy, get the girl, and live happily ever after, but your not going to because you know there won't be an ever after. No, not unless you want to kill her just to get to me. Besides even if you had the balls to impale the both of us, I would still survive it. As long as the curse remains in her body, my shadow will always be around to haunt you boy".  
  
The idea sparked in Patch's mind like a fire from inside his very soul, his face painted into a smug smirk raising the magical blade up once more. "What are you doing?" Lynx asked Kidd too had a worried look on her young face, "That's it, that's the answer, it all makes sense" Patch said. Lynx pressed the claws to Kidd once more, trying to dismantle any heroic ideas Patch was cooking up. But Kidd looked at Patch with fading worry.  
  
That look he had in his eye, that powerful and passionate look he held in that beautiful blue eye. Even though she openly told Patch she didn't love him the way she loved Serge, he was still risking his life for hers, and as crazy as his idea seemed, Kidd knew it was going to be all right. "Now Kidd I know how this looks but no matter what happens to you got" Patch started, "I trust you Patch, I love Serge best but I trust you alone now mate" Kidd butted in.  
  
Panic and fear filled those yellow eyes, Lynx knew something was wrong so he growled and pricked Kidd's neck savagely warning Patch. "Back off boy I swear I'll cut her throat, I'll make her nightmare yours for all eternity" Lynx said. Ignoring the pleas and accepting the risks, Patch bravely charged forward screaming valiantly, Kidd closed her cerulean blue eyes and bit her lip tightly. The young traveler's hearts beating together in one fast beat.  
  
"RAHHH" Lynx, Kidd, and Patch screamed out, so loud their voices cried out to the banshees of the universe, a cry before the storm silences them all. SHANK! The sound of sliced flesh and splattering blood could be heard, Kidd and Lynx's eyes lit up with fiery diamonds of indescribable pain. Patch looked down at the blade and smirked; Kidd winced but looked down as well. The Miracalcon sword was only in a few inches of Kidd's bare belly.  
  
In fact as the girl would soon realize as she cried out feeling the blade be pulled from her chest, it wasn't Kidd or Lynx that Patch was aiming for. A vile black cockroach like creature squirmed out of the splatter of blood from Kidd's wound. Patch growled and raised the sword up high before slicing the beast into black goo with a single slash. "Wrong, this nightmare is over and this vile vermin is the proof of it" Patch said before turning to Kidd.  
  
Clearly the breathless beauty was baffled beyond all wits, never has such cheeks or lovely eyes been filled with such blushing confusion. "What the bloody bilge rats just happened?" Kidd asked curiously. But her question would have to wait till the ear bleeding screams of Lynx died out. The mad demon cat was crying in voices of demon, and monstrous nature. The furry cat's face was distorting and seemingly becoming blurry shards of dust.  
  
Electrical flashes surged all over Lynx, a demonic cat skeleton could be seen before the cat man clawed his face into a bursting blast of cosmic dust. "Nine lives no more" Patch said with a chuckle, Kidd turned wide eyed to Patch before reaching his face, eye to eye. "What will it take for you to tell me what just happened?" Kidd said, Patch tried to begin but was taken back by a passionate kiss on the lips. The young boy blushed brightly at this.  
  
"Yeah that'll do" he said blushing and laughing out loud, a cheery laugh that Kidd joined right along with him. It just felt so good to laugh again, to relax, enjoy life, enjoy love, finally Kidd was free. Patch laughed "So you see that's the whole story". Big blue cerulean eyes blinked as Kidd rubbed her temple, "Okay I think I got this right. You're saying that WAY back when Lynx stabbed me and poisoned me with the hydra venom, he bugged me.  
  
As in literally putting an ancient creature called a nighcharsick beetle in my body. Which is how Lynx was able to give me those nightmares, hallucinations, and why you couldn't kill him? Because Lynx was just a physical illusion caused by the magic of the beetle's workings, is that right?" Kidd asked. Patch nodded "That's right so when I stabbed you I was aiming for you or Lynx, by killing the bug Lynx had nothing to grow power off of".  
  
"Patch I don't know where to begin to thank you, you've given me back my head, my dreams, my life, and I" "But not your love" Patch cut off Kidd. The boy continued to speak as he sheathed his blade, stared lovingly to Kidd "And I have to learn to accept that..I know. Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but the important thing is to make you happy. I may not be the one you love but that doesn't mean I don't love you with all of my heart and soul Kidd.  
  
And if I had the "key" to the one thing you wanted the most, the one thing you've searched so long for, who am I to keep it from you? I hope you can accept this gift as a token of my heart". Slowly and carefully, Patch lifted his green fingerless gloves to his black eye patch and lifted it up. Almost immediately a HUGE blinding flash light of energy engulfed the whole room. Kidd gasped as Patch vanished from site as she cried out "I'm sorry".  
  
Suddenly Kidd was gone from the room, and Patch was left closing his bad eye with a sobbing tear escaping it as he replied "So am I..so am I". Another surge of light appeared and Kidd dropped down hard on a sandy beach, her lips gasp as she finds her old clothes back on her, good as new. Kidd searched around to see where she was, confused until she saw something. Until she saw a shape and could only reply "..Serge?".  
  
******  
  
THE END!  
(For now) 


End file.
